The Rain Which Falls
by OzoraWings
Summary: It was all too familiar for Yamamoto, standing at the edge - his life in his hands as he prepared himself for ending it. It was all too familiar for Tsuna, bursting through the doors to the roof and seeing his friend close to the conclusion and knowing inside 'I pushed him here again'. One-shot. No pairings. 'T' for safety.


Disclaimer: I do _not_ own any of the featured media, the rights do to their respected owners.

* * *

The Rain Which Falls.

One-Shot.

It was all too familiar, this feeling. The feel of the wind through his short hair and the way it bit his skin. The way the tip of his toes teetered over the edge of the building and how it felt to be up so high. His heartbeat was erratic, as if his body knew what he had come here to do, blood had rushed to his head and his ears were drowning in it.

He was numb to this, he was numb to all of this as he absently listened to the rain. It was coming down hard today - it had been like it since his father died; when he hadn't been able to protect him. The funeral would be soon, he noted dully. It had been all paid for by his best friend and for that, he was truly grateful.

Tsuna always took care of things when it got on top of everyone else. The brunet had said nothing about it - not asking for an apology of having the responsibility put onto his shoulders, and not a thank you for doing it anyway.

A mirthless smile forced it way onto the young man's features as an image of the brunet appeared in his mind. He wouldn't expect anything less of Tsuna; it wasn't in his friends nature to treat it like a favour or hassle. He'd do it with a smile on his face no matter the trouble - because to him, to him it wasn't anything of the sort.

Tsuna always took better care of others then he did himself and that smile he always wore - it was faker then the one he, himself used. He could only imagine how hard it must be for his friend. His father, Tsuyoshi meant a lot to Tsuna too. Tsuna's dad was never around when he was little and when they became friends and he took the brunet home more and more Tsuna was kind of adopted into the family.

The man deeply exhaled, concentrating on how the rain felt against his skin. He was soaked through, he knew. His thick, black hair was pinned to his skin and trickles of liquid ran down his body. His senses picked up a new presences on the roof but he was too tired to entertain anyone - assassin or not.

"Takeshi." said man felt his blood go cold. He knew that voice - he'd recognise it anywhere and it was the one person he didn't want to see him like this. He craned his neck around from edge of the building to see the soaking wet brunet, standing under the doorframe with a melancholy smile on his face.

"Tsuna…" he said breathlessly. He should have known that Tsuna would figure out what was going on; he could always see through him so easily. Effortlessly. It was funny sometimes - why should this time be any different?.

"We've done this before, haven't we Takeshi?" Tsuna whispered so softly. He looked like he wanted to cry, Yamamoto knew, that smile was thin and weak as he had ever seen it "Reborn says" Tsuna started as he walked forward "- that humans are always repeating the same mistake again and again. We never seem to learn"

Yamamoto stayed silent; he really didn't expect to see anyone again, he thought it'd be over tonight without any kind of interaction, he didn't think that anyone would see him like this. Tsuna was closer to the edge now "_I've_ never learnt." Tsuna's voice hardened "I've pushed you to this again, haven't I?"

Yamamoto frowned and had his mouth open in preparation to talk when Tsuna climbed over the railing. His breath hitched in his throat as hazel eyes focused on the brunet, so close to the edge to hell - his protective instinct for someone who was more then a brother to him kicked in and screamed - it _screamed _at him to pull Tsuna away from the danger. But his body had dulled and he just couldn't move.

"Have…have you come here to stop me?" Takeshi asked, his voice breaking.

"Is…there anything I _could _do to stop you?" Tsuna inquired, as he interlinked their fingers together - they were both cold and nothing but that was shared between the touch. He didn't need an answer for this though, he knew Yamamoto had been thinking about this since his father was murdered and he knew that there was no words to right that.

"When I….when I was at school, I would pray for it to rain" Tsuna admitted, looking up to the night sky and allowing the heavy drops to fall on his face "It'd always wash the painful things away - the blood, my worries. You - you embodied that for me, Takeshi" his eyes flickered to Yamamoto "you've always been so important to me, and I've…well, I've let you down"

Again, Yamamoto looked ready to protest but was cut off "I endanger you, I put you into difficult situations and give you bad feelings. I'm selfish, so…even though I know I should have let you go along time ago…I couldn't" Tsuna paused, inhaling deeply; like a decision had been made "I…no longer have the right to stop you"

"If…if I'm - if I can then why are you still here -"

Tsuna's eyes shone with tears "What kind of person am I, if I can't make my best friend want to live?" he squeezed the hand that was still in his "I'm not letting you do this alone. You not going to be alone."

Those words made Yamamoto's blood freeze "What -"

"I'll…come with you"

Yamamoto's eyes widened "T-Tsuna! You can't!." His heart was throbbing harder - Tsunayoshi had so much more to live for, so much more to do "what - what would Hayato do? The guy loves you like family. And Lambo? You're the only thing to a father he's got, not mentioning Fuuta or - or I-pin. And…and Ryohei will lose a little brother. Iemitsu and Nana will lose a son and the kid…he'd lose a student. Kyoya wouldn't have any reason to stay in contact with anyone anymore - he'd be alone, Mukuro will…well, he'll lose his freedom and Chrome…she'll lose a home. What - what -"

"You idiot!" Tsuna yelled hysterically, laughter on the edge of his voice was intermingled with sobs as tears sprung forth. Yamamoto's words died and he found his own eyes stinging "you think I'm the only one who has things - people to lose?.!." he turned to his friend completely, unfazed by the height as he did so " you think you have nothing?.! You think that no one will miss you?.! I can think of at thirty who'd beg to differ!"

Yamamoto had never heard Tsuna's voice so harsh and yet so completely devastated at the same time "Fuck, Takeshi" said man paled; in the decade of knowing Tsuna, he couldn't recall ever hearing him swear "…your father, you think that he's the only thing you've got?. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I couldn't protect him - I'm sorry I couldn't…that I couldn't save him, but do you honestly think this is what he'd want? Do you think he'd be happy with you standing up here?" tears were falling freely now "you've got a _whole _family who love you just as much as they do me"

There was silence, the only noise was the heavy sound of rain falling on the roof "Your not going alone on this, Takeshi. Now…what do you want to do?"

* * *

The guardians waited pensively, it was raining all round them, but not a single drop had touched them, as they stayed silent and still at the bottom of the building thanks to Mukuro and Chrome's barrier. It'd been a quiet and dull all day - dealing with the backlash of Yamamoto's fathers death, and when evening rolled around and they were about to turn in, Tsuna had come to all of them in panic.

It had startled all of them, Tsuna had long since grown up and developed a very calm demeanour and when he point-blank ordered each of them to follow him without question, their own worry was born; they did so and piled into one of Tsuna's cars, were they learnt what was going on.

Takeshi was doing something stupid.

It had take half-an-hour too long for them to find the tall building where Tsuna's intuition told him his guardian was at. They had all gotten out of the car in hurry - knowing time was against them when Tsuna had told them to wait there for him.

Kyoya, surprisingly or not, had been the one to grasp hold of their boss before he made it to the door and asked in a very demanding voice "_What are you planning?"_

A worrying smile spread across Tsuna's face and they all knew then that they wouldn't like the answer "_We…don't have the time for this_"

Hayato stepped forward "Boss." he knew when Tsuna was going to do something dangerous; they had all gotten a sense for it long ago when they all realised that Tsuna had as much self-worth as Reborn had pity. They came to see the telltale signs and they all hated spotting them.

Tsuna sighed deeply, before turning to face all of them "_I'm either coming out of that door with Takeshi, or not at all_"

The silence was thick as all eyes widened in comprehension. Mukuro, trident in hands was the first to speak "_Then, I'm afraid, we can't allow you up_" they'd go instead - they wouldn't allow Takeshi to die, but they couldn't let this happen either.

Tsuna's eyes hardened - it'd be enough to make any normal man shiver, but they softened after a moment "_You know you can't stop me_" just when Mukuro was about to reply, he forgot his words as Tsuna took two large steps towards him and threw his arms around his neck. The brunet pushed their chests together so the illusionist could fell his erratic heartbeat "_you can't stop me_"

He released the wide-eyed Mukuro and turned to Lambo who was standing a little way away, looking just as surprised as he could be. Walking over, Tsuna was inwardly courting down the seconds as he knelled to be at the same height in front of the boy "_Be good." _he said sternly but fondly, running a hand through black hair, before he stood - not waiting for a reply as he sent smiles to the other guardians and opened the door.

Since then everything had been tense - thinking what they might just lose because they couldn't stop Tsuna from going in, because they couldn't have made things better for Takeshi. They felt sick, physically - mentally, part of them wanted to run up there but the only half was scared that they'd push him over the edge and they couldn't risk it.

So they waited - they waited through their worry and rain and fought off the cold as their eyes were glued to the door. It was then that it happened, a creak from the hinges, the door handle turning. Hearts stopped.

There they were, standing side by side, drenched to the bone - but they were there.

Hayato pushed himself off of the car, flicking his first cigarette in five months on the ground and walked with purpose towards Yamamoto, all was still as his fist was raised and bought back down on the man's cheek. Takeshi's head was sent to the side with the force "What the hell were you thinking?.!" Hayato hollered "you idiot! You fucking idiot!"

The guardians weren't surprised when Yamamoto didn't reply - they were, however, when Tsuna made no move to interrupt. Hayato looked like he'd hit said idiot again when he instead, pulled the slightly taller man into a hug.

"Idiot!"

Yamamoto looked startled, even more so when Lambo ran forward, kicking him in the shin, before attaching himself to his hip. Takeshi glanced over to Tsuna, who had a small smile on his face despite the tears in his eyes.

In the days to come, Yamamoto would get varying degrees of abuse before the following love. Over the next few days, the haze that had been following him lessened, and he realised that while he may not be important to himself, that didn't mean he wasn't to others. In the next few months things got worse in the mafia and another part of his heart was destroyed when he lost someone else so dear to him.

But even then, the Rain decided not to come crashing down to earth; it would stay with it's family and continue to shower rain upon them when the pain became all too much.

* * *

**A/N (31.08.12) -**

Yeah, I know, I know - I suck. I've been trying to write this one-shot for the last few months but I just didn't know what to do with it and when I finally managed it, it literally felt like I was dragging the words from my mouth, but I hope _you_ at least enjoyed it or this torture was for nought.

I don't know...I think I'll come back to it later, or maybe I won't. I'm not all too sure yet.

* * *

I** Apologise **if there are any mistakes in my spelling/ grammar, or if you find anything I have written offensive.

* * *

**Thank you** to everyone who added '_The Rain Which Falls_' to their favorites/ alerts or who took the time to review, you also have my gratitude for reading.

**OW**


End file.
